<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pastel Whisper by ShimmySebooty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035166">Pastel Whisper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmySebooty/pseuds/ShimmySebooty'>ShimmySebooty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blue hair Jeno hell yiss, Condoms, I imagened jaemin in a skirt but sadly that didnt happen, Jk...Unless?, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentions of drugs, Past Na Jaemin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Past Relationship(s), Punk/goth!Jeno, Smut, here we go agian, jaemin is a flirt, maybe next time, pastel!jaemin, safe sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:49:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmySebooty/pseuds/ShimmySebooty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just 'cause he's cute doesn't mean he's innocent</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pastel Whisper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Jaemin came home he immediately jumped into his bed, groaning into the pillow. Why does school have to be this rough? Why can’t he just have fun?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rolling around for a sec before he picked up the phone. A big smile crept onto his face. Finally. The frat that he knew the best was hosting a party. And not just the usual “</span>
  <em>
    <span>hey come over so we can get high and relentlessly flirt with you”</span>
  </em>
  <span> even though that was very fun. Especially when he gave them lap dances, his favourite would always be the self-proclaimed ‘straight’ boys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somewhat of a hobby he supposes, he never pursued people of non-male sexualities seriously since that would be weird, and he prefered partners that are comfortable in their own skin first. He’s just saying, the majority of people trying to grab his ass all the time at parties aren’t identifying themselves as anything except ‘hetero’. What even is sexuality? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah sure, he was what you could call a smaller built guy, but there was nothing ‘female’ about him. He was small and cute. Anything small and cute dressed in pastel had to be female according to them. He jumped up from bed to go and take a shower and… prepare for the evening. He took a look at himself in the mirror as he entered the bathroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin knew he looked good. But it was a dangerous game, some guys, or girls even really could get on his nerves. He sighed, mentally matching the oversized lavender sweater with a pair of skinny high waisted white jeans that so happened to hug his frame perfectly as he blow-dried his hair. He might not look as delicate as he wished, but the effect was close enough.  The sweater got neatly tucked into his pants on one side as he danced around his room, contemplating what kind of eyeshadow he should use. Would eyeliner be worth it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He landed on a peachy pink, it would match well with his entire outfit today. Letting go of his brushes, he skipped over to the body-sized mirror. Placing it next to the window was a good idea, now he could see the orange and yellow toned sunlight complete his look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking down the road, Jaemin hummed some melody as he more or less only focused on the colours of the sunset instead of the actual way to the frat house. He knew it by heart anyway. Summer evenings were the best. The air seemed nicer in some way and the way the sun painted the road in its soft warm colours. He should’ve taken his phone with him so he could snap a photo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yes, he didn’t bring his phone. He lived close enough so it wouldn’t be dangerous by any means and he had no plans of leaving or going home with someone. He was not risking losing it since he knew very well how wild these parties can get. Plus he didn’t want to obscure his silhouette.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The familiar scent of alcohol mixed with weed, lazily concealed by flowery air freshener filled Jaemins lungs as he stepped into the crowded hall.  The party had barely even started but that hadn't stopped the frat-bros from getting each other shitfaced already. He quickly greeted the people there, giggling at their obvious attempts at flirting with him, sadly, none of them was the goal for tonight. So a sweet smile and a soft touch over their biceps would have to do. He already knew it would be more than enough to make them think they had a chance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave them a small wink before quickly padding into the real house. And as soon as he did he could tell that it would be a wild night. He managed to make his way to the kitchen before he got pulled into a corner. He was by no means surprised when he came face to face with the culprit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucas.” He smiled, allowing the taller man to press him up against the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jaemin,” Lucas smiled back at him, diving his head into the crook of his neck and taking a whiff of the younger’s perfume. “I didn’t know you would be here,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin smiled at that, threading his fingers into the elder’s hair to pull him away from his neck. “I’m at every party this frat host what you mean?” He knew exactly what he meant. While Jaemin was the type to easily hook up with people and leave without any thoughts or emotions, Lucas was. . . not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had fun when they were a ‘thing’. He could never deny that. But as he said, he didn’t do ‘long term’. It stung to see the hopeful smile, the idea that maybe they could try it again. Jaemin gave him a bitter smile, shaking his head and patting him on the shoulder. “As much I like you, Lucas,  I won’t be the one you’re doing tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucas’ eyes changed, but only for a second. He was always quick to hide the negative feelings he felt, it was painful to see. Oh well, it wasn’t his fault. He had made it very clear what he was looking for from the start. His hands went down to cup his face instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trust me when I say this. I’m not the one for you honey, you will find your someone I promise. But it ain’t me.” Jaemin hated every living second of this. He loved Lucas as a friend yes, so seeing him this heartbroken was painful, but he is also shit at comforting people. Or talking in general without some sort of gentle bullying or teasing sprinkled in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucas gave him a weak nod and detached himself. Jaemin his body slump down, he needed to get stoned or drunk and he needed it now. One brush with his emotional friend (ex?) would not ruin his night of fun. Walking straight to the fridge, he knew where the good stuff was by heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometime later and Jaemin was considerably drunk and he might’ve smoked a little too. His senses tingled pleasurably as he swayed around to the music. Carefully avoiding the couples that were more or less having sex to music instead of actually dancing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes drifted to someone he didn’t recognise, Jaemin licked his lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bingo</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Taking a sip of his drink as he eyed the blue-haired boy that had piqued his interest across the room. Despite the obvious grunge/gothic aesthetic he had going on, his eyes were soft.  It was not Jaemins usual style he supposed, but why not change it up.  He scanned over the figure. His black turtleneck was tight and fit deliciously around build shoulders, at least that what he could make out since he was also wearing a sheer deep blue button-up over it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nonetheless, this man didn’t seem to be going anywhere anytime soon, So why cut the hunt short and skip the fun part?  Quickly, he shotted the last contents of his mug, throwing it in the general direction of the trash can. Not that anyone would care with the already littered floor. He pried his way onto the dancefloor, Happily swinging his hips to the beat, lifting his arms up and looking around. Moving skillfully among the other bodies. With his experience, he could easily slip away from guys thinking he was inviting them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning once again, he realised, to his delight, that his target was looking at him. Entranced by him. Doing his best to hold back his grin, instead, putting on a sultry smile and boldly body rolled in his direction to get his message across. Even from where he was standing he could see how the other’s eyes darkened, this would certainly be interesting. The song faded into the next, a slower beat this time. He chuckled to himself, he was in his element and he knew exactly what to do to give himself lucrative results. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked over to his goal for the night to give him a cheeky smile before disappearing into the sea of moving bodies. If the blue-haired boy was interested then he’d come and find him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smooth as clockwork, the blonde was by no means surprised when a hand wraps around his wrist. He lets himself be spun around and actually face the boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hey handsome,” He smiles, going closer to put his hands on his shoulders. He was right, the black turtleneck was nicely filled out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi cutie,” the stranger responded, making Jaemin’s cheeks heat up, some of it was intentional, but he couldn’t stop the very real reaction because god this man was beautiful. Pushing those thoughts away, he giggled and moved closer, very aware of how his sweater went down exposing more of his collarbones, a seemingly innocent move. But oh so intentional.  And he doesn’t miss the slight tension in the other’s jaw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chooses to ignore that for now, wrapping his arms around his neck. “Jaemin. I’ve never seen you here before. What’s ya name? ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The punk boy hummed, moving his hands up to Jaemins waist. “Jeno, just transferred here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm, guess I got lucky then.” He smiles, they had worked their way over to the more central dancefloor, swinging around each other. “Being able to snatch you away before the others.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno just smiled at him, hands still on his hips, guiding him to the music.  Jaemin shifted so his hands rested on Jeno’s shoulders, rolling his body up into the other with the beat to the music. Jeno was quick to respond, following the rhythm against each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They kept that going for a while until a slower beat filled the room, Jaemin took the opportunity and turned around, still pressing and rolling himself into the other, He rested his head on Jenos shoulder. Slightly arching his back as he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The reaction he got was so pleasing, The way he could see how Jenos pupils dilated at the sight. Everyone was weak for a cute boy looking innocently up at them from their shoulder. Oh, he couldn’t wait to see how he was when he got him alone. But for now, he settled for rolling his ass back against Jeno's hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno made a noise of surprise when the pastel boy pushed him up against the wall. Jaemin always loved that sound. As if he didn’t expect this turn of events. They really should learn how to spot Jaemins type of personality though, because from his experience it really wasn’t that uncommon.  Alas, now it was time to focus on Jeno and how soft his lips felt. The blue-haired boy returned the kiss with equal eagerness, pressing back with his body and Jaemin couldn’t get enough. He felt Jeno’s tongue prod against his lips, he happily let him inside his mouth, pulling the other closer to deepen the kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin found himself breathless, damn, Jeno was a great kisser. Even to the point where he actually let himself change positions and be pushed up against the wall himself. Jeno didn’t let up much, stopping for air once before diving down to mouth along his jawline and neck. Sucking a bright mark right under his ear. Jaemin encouraged him by pulling on his hair and arching into his grip. Jeno nipped his skin and lifted his head up to level their eyes again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want to find a room?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thought you’d never ask baby”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin felt pretty content with himself as he insolently hikes his leg over Jeno, completely catching the other off guard while doing so. But the punk boy didn’t seem to mind, automatically lifting his hands to his waist to keep him steady. At parties like these, it could be a little hard to find a room since most get shitfaced and hook up at any place they deem worthy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But they had managed to find a room without a couple eating each other. The music was dulled down, only the baseline could be prominently heard from behind the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smiling, Jaemin lifted his arms to cup the others face, making sure his sweater paws remained. Jeno was even cuter up close, eyes full with uncertainty and a hint of arousal. Just the way he liked them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so cute” He whispered under his breath, more for himself really. Jeno reacted nonetheless, cheeks heating up. A pretty pink hue laying over his cheekbones. He giggled lightly at that, moving his head and capturing his lips with his. This was way softer than the sloppy makeout that had occurred earlier. He pressed harder, hoping for Jeno to catch the memo and kiss him deeper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno reacted almost instantly, gripping him tighter and snaking a hand up to fit between his shoulder blades.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin put his hand on his sternum, pressing Jeno down until he was laid flat on the mattress. His thighs were neatly placed on either side of the leather-clad boy’s hips. Leaning down so his lips were right by his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really want to ride you right now.” He said, licking the shell of his ear. Jeno gripped him tighter and groaned. Jaemin could feel how his body tensed under him. “Want you to hold me there until my thighs tremble so much that I can't move,” He breathed, nipping the skin right behind Jeno’s ear. “Then throw me down and make me cry because it feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>so good</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He almost moaned out the last few words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin pressed his hips down onto Jeno who was probably already painfully hard. He threw his head back and tried to control his breathing. Jaemin kissed his Adam’s apple and looked up at him. “Can you do that for me, baby?” His voice was so sweet that you couldn’t almost believe the words he had said before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno nodded, fingers digging into the pastel boys hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin smiled at him. “Words baby”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno looked up at him and huffed slightly, smiling. “Yes, yes I’ll do that for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin was too impatient to make him repeat his words, to make him tell him in detail what Jaemin wanted. So as soon as the words left his lips, he smashed his lips with Jenos eagerly, hands diving down to pull up the tucked in shirt the other was wearing. Sneaking them under the fabric in an attempt to get it off. Jeno lifted himself up, detaching himself to get his shirt(s) off and quickly pulled Jaemin down for a kiss again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lube? Condom?” Jeno managed to get out which honestly was kind of hard with the way Jaemin was kissing him. Jaemin stopped for a second and hummed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In my pocket.”  He grazed his teeth at the front of his throat, taking a hand back to retrieve two packages. Taking his trousers off while he was at it, letting the oversized shirt fall down and cover almost a third of his thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No need to prep me.” He placed a quick peck on his lips and leaned back, sitting directly on Jeno’s dick, rolling his hips. “I have already taken care of that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno’s eyes grew bigger as hands skillfully unbuckled his belt and helped him get out of his remaining clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin dragged his hand up Jeno’s cock, holding the head gently with his index and middle finger, He looked up at Jeno with a knowing smile before he winked and ducked down, broadly licking over it. He swiped his tongue around the tip before happily popping his head back up to kiss Jeno again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sunk down and let out a breathless sigh, throwing his head back and moaning. Starting again to roll his hips over Jeno’s dick. Teasing him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You gon' feel so good baby, so good for me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He almost didn’t expect Jeno to actually press his hips up to meet him but welcomed it nonetheless. He let a breathy moan leave him as he found a rhythm. God, he couldn’t wait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once again, he captured the other’s lips in an almost bruising kiss, letting their tongues slide together in a manner he’d almost find disgusting if he wasn’t as aroused as he is. He found it cute how Jeno struggled to keep up with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ripped open the condom package and went down to kiss at the blue haired’s hips. He rolled down the condom and sucked a mark right on his abdomen. Going up again to bite at Jeno's collar bones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened the lube package and let it drip into his hand. Wrapping it around the other’s length, going up and down a few times. He revelled in the way Jeno was so responsive, so sensitive to his touch. Just for show, he gathered the lube still on his hands to his fingers, reaching behind himself to slip two in. Moaning at the intrusion and making sure all attention was on him. He had made sure that his sweater was still hiding everything. It was much more fun when you left things up to the imagination up till the last second. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he decided he had done enough, he leaned forward, taking Jeno's hands and putting them around his waist before landing his own on the other's shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want to ride you now, 'S that ok baby?'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno nodded, eyebrows furrowed as he squeezed Jaemin's waist tighter. Jaemin cocked his head at him and smiled. "You need to tell me, baby,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno looked up at him for a second, Jaemin rolled his hips down, letting Jenos cock go over his ass and get caught in the rim. Jeno Moaned at that and threw his head back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, fuck yes, you can ride me just </span>
  <em>
    <span>please-</span>
  </em>
  <span>"  He chocked on the last part, since Jaemin promptly sat down on his dick, letting it slide all the way inside him. Jaemin threw his head back and moaned, slowly moving his hips in circles to get used to feeling so full. He bit back a smile, Jeno was bigger than all his recent fucks. Hopefully better too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn't take long for Jaemin to get his body to relax enough to be able to move. Without giving Jeno much of a warning he lifted himself up almost all the way before dropping down again. Both of them groaned at the feeling, Jaemin wasted no time, repeating the motion again and again. Jeno's hands were firmly holding his waist, not helping much with lifting him up but it felt nice, safe. Jaemin grunted and rolled his hips sharply, capturing Jenos lips in a heated kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While the dull ache was pleasant in the same way going slow and loving is, that wasn’t what Jaemin was here for. Instead, he chose to go faster and drown out the pain with even more pleasure, blurring the lines. The mixed sensations almost sent him into overdrive. The pain would stay for some days, Jaemin didn’t mind, welcomed it more than anything. Maybe he was a bit of a masochist. His thighs burned, begging him to slow down. He didn’t let up, not until he could feel Jeno grow more desperate, that's when he allowed himself to slump against the other, burying his face in the blue haired’s shoulder. Catching his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me hard like I know you can baby~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno looked up at him for a second before turning them over, Jaemin curled his hands into the sheets and looked up at him expectantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno kissed him and shoved himself back in, going at a pace that made Jaemin see stars. He threw his head back as a silent scream clawed its way up his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, Jaemin was not letting this one go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like I should teach you the meaning of slow” Jeno muttered against his skin. Jaemin just laughed and pulled him closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, If you manage to make me beg then we’ll call it a date.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deal.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Helloo, We'll see when I post next haha but I have many AU's and Ideas I just Need To Actually Write Them</p><p>I have some ideas for a pt.2 so be on the lookout</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>